1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to piezoelectric motors, and more particularly a simplified design of a tubular linear piezoelectric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear piezoelectric motors are well known in the art. However, there is a continuing need to develop piezomotors that are simple, inexpensive and robust. One aspect of piezoelectric motors which can add to complexity is the drive system for the motor, including the generator used to provide electric drive signals. Common arrangements require two or more sinusoidal drive signals for exciting a piezoelectric resonator. However, in such systems it can be difficult to keep various vibration modes independent and to maintain a required phase difference between such modes. These problems can increase complexity and cost of piezoelectric motors.